It's an Alex Thing
by somebody's secret
Summary: Alex glanced up into the mirror, meeting her own bright blue eyes which quickly narrowed as her grin grew. "Olivia Benson, you will be mine."


Alex smirked as she looked in the mirror, holding her dark red lipstick up to her lips. She pursed them, carefully and precisely running the rounded edge on her smooth lips. Once she was satisfied, she pressed her lips together and smacked them together a couple of times. She used the tip of her finger to brush a tint of red from the corner of her lips before grinning at her reflection.

Her free hand ruffled up her blonde locks before letting them fall freely around her face with a sexy, messy look. She tilted her head to the side as she trailed a single finger down her neck and between the deep slit of her white button-up which she so conveniently left three buttons open on, making her black bra underneath rather obvious.

Alex glanced up into the mirror, meeting her own bright blue eyes which quickly narrowed as her grin grew. "Olivia Benson, you will be mine."

And that was Alex's plan, to seduce the mysterious detective and make her fall hard because she already had. There was something about those chestnut eyes and wind-blown brown locks that made her heart beat just a little bit faster, enough to make her pale skin flush with arousal. After years and years of silently pining over the detective, she decided that she had enough.

She was tired of subtly flirting, hoping that Olivia might just pick up on it. She was tired of subtle eye-sex because she wanted the real thing. She wanted to have Olivia undress her with more than just her eyes and she planned to do the same to the toned brunette.

Tonight she would finally get what she wanted even if she had to literally strip herself and stand naked in front of the detective to get her point across. She was certain that Olivia wanted her too.

So when she heard the soft but deliberate knock on her apartment door, she knew it was time. She bit her lip ever so slightly in an attempt to hide her grin as she walked over to her door, putting a little extra sway in her hips as one hand trailed over the back of her couch and then the door handle.

With one more rouse to her hair and adjustment to her black framed glasses—she saw the way Olivia seemed to zone out when she wore them—she opened up the door. The detective was silent as she stood in front of Alex, still dressed in her black slacks, dark blue blouse, and leather jacket from work. That was just the way Alex loved her.

"Detective Benson, thank you for coming over." Alex stepped to the side, extending her long pale legs to the side, easily catching Olivia's attention. She was thoroughly surprised that Olivia's eyes didn't pop out of her head by the way they bulged once she caught sight of her legs.

Alex avoided the urge to subconsciously tug at her untucked blouse which was barely hovering over her boy shorts, something that she debated heavily over. Wearing shorts wouldn't be enough to tease the detective but wearing underwear would've just gone too far so instead she decided on something tight and short enough to show off her assets to the curious brunette.

"Yeah," Olivia muttered, her eyes suddenly flashing up from the blonde's legs to meet her gaze—and smirk.

It was working.

"I was so exhausted from work and I'm sure you were too so I figured we could ditch the formalities and do trial prep here with a nice glass of wine." She led the brunette into her kitchen where she had already set out a bottle of nice wine but conveniently chose to move her wine glasses to a higher shelf.

"Yeah, tired, definitely. I mean, yes. Wine sounds great," Olivia clarified as she watched the blonde uncork the wine before walking over to her cabinets.

Alex reached up, causing her blouse to rise over the swell of her rear as she opened up the top cabinet door. Olivia's eyes immediately glued to her ass and the adorable dimples at the small of her back before she pulled her eyes away, instead studying the label on the wine. "French, huh?" She questioned, trying to think of something _other_ than Alex's pert ass.

The blonde frowned as she grabbed onto one glass and turned to see Olivia intently searching her wine bottle. "Yes, imported. It's one of my favorites. Would you give me a hand, Olivia? I can't seem to reach another wine glass," She lied smoothly as she pushed the wine glass a bit further into the cabinet.

The detective glanced over at her as she pulled her arm back down and waited for assistance. "I think you're taller than me, Alex." Olivia returned her gaze to the bottle and tried her best not to pick at the label out of nervous habit.

Alex scowled to herself as she tried to get a read on the brunette. Had she been reading all the signs wrong? With a shake of her head, she grabbed onto one of her stools from the island and placed it under the cabinet. With a bit of effort, she climbed onto it on her knees and twisted, testing how much the chair would actually spin.

"Do you mind steadying me? I don't trust this thing not to spin on me," Alex stated as she glanced back at Olivia, twisting her body and moving the chair as well as if to prove her point.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia nodded as she placed the bottle back down on the table and walked over to the ADA. Alex turned to face the cabinets once more, facing her hips and rear perfectly toward the detective. Her heart fluttered as she counted down the seconds before Olivia's hands would be wrapped around her hips, pushing her blouse up higher so that her ass would be visible for the detective.

As the seconds ticked by, Alex frowned. "Are you going to stand up or what, Alex?" The blonde's head snapped around and landed on tan hands, steadying the chair rather than her body. _Seriously? What do I have to do, put a sign on my ass that says 'touch me'?_

The ADA sighed heavily as she stood up on the chair, slipping her foot on purpose. A warm hand wrapped around her ankle and she glared at the cabinet in front of her. "Oh for Christ's sake…"

"Did you say something?" Olivia questioned as she steadied Alex by the ankle, nowhere near where the blonde _really_ wanted her.

"No," Alex muttered as she shook her head. "Absolutely nothing." She grabbed the wine glass and dropped back down to her knees before getting off of the chair. She carried the two glasses over to the table and began pouring the fine red liquid as Olivia moved her chair back to its original position.

Her mind furiously began working at another way to get Olivia to touch her. She needed to feel the detective's warm skin against hers… She grinned as she picked up both wine glasses, wrapping her hand around the entirety of the stem, and held one out for Olivia. "Thanks." The brunette took one of the offered glasses from the top, completely avoiding Alex's hand.

 _Seriously?!_ Alex resisted the urge to glare at the detective, instead shaking off her disappointment and forming another way to get Olivia's attention. "Let's go into the living room, my files are there." She led the brunette over to the couch and sat down on the love seat, leaving room for the detective.

Of course, Olivia took one look at her before walking over to the single chair and sitting down. Alex ran a frustrated hand through her hair before forcing a smile. She picked up her file before turning her attention back to Olivia who was already sipping at her wine. "I think it might be easier to go over everything if you were sitting next to me, don't you?"

The detective shrugged but stood up just the same and walked over to Alex, sitting down next to her without a word. "Okay, so the Peterson case. I'll be running through the basics first and I'll call on you third, after Elliot. He'll establish that the defendant was in the apartment when you two broke in but you were the first to find Amelia tied up in the bedroom…" While she really didn't want to talk about trials, Alex figured that maybe they both could use a bit of wine in them—mainly her—to loosen up and gain some liquid courage.

Alex continued explaining everything for twenty more minutes before they started practicing on what Olivia would say. "Can I get you another glass?" Alex questioned out of the blue, after staring at her own empty glass for a few minutes.

"I could have another but I probably shouldn't since I'll be driving home," Olivia replied as she drained the rest of her glass and set it on the table. Alex frowned as she toyed with her own empty wine glass. "You're welcome to drink more if you want."

 _Oh thank god, being so close to you is pure torture._ "I think I will." Alex smiled politely as she excused herself and returned to the kitchen. After pouring a bit into her glass, she tried to think of another way to show Olivia that she was interesting. "Even if I have to strip myself naked and stand in front of you…" Alex muttered to herself before her eyes widened. She glanced down at her pristine white blouse and grimaced. Was it worth it? Hell yes.

With her glass full, she returned to the living room and paused in front of the couch for a second. She turned to sit down but lifted her glass a bit too high as she lowered herself onto the couch, swapping over some of the ruby red liquid. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed as she quickly stood from the couch, meeting Olivia's concerned gaze.

"I am such a klutz," She said lightly as she smiled at the brunette before holding out her glass. "Could you hold this?" Olivia took the proffered glass and Alex's nimble fingers quickly went to work on the few remaining buttons on her blouse while she stood directly in front of the detective.

The moment she popped off the first button, chestnut eyes shifted off of her and down onto the detective's lap.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Alex almost swore at the detective as she pulled her blouse off the rest of the way, standing in nothing more than boy shorts and a bra in front of Olivia and yet apparently the brunette found her hands far more interesting than the half-naked body in front of her.

 _There goes a hundred dollar shirt. Am I not being obvious enough?_ Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that Olivia wouldn't see it as she turned around. "I'll just go soak this," She stated confidently as she deliberately let the blouse slip from her fingers.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed as she bent down to pick it up, purposely leaving her ass up and pushing it back so that it was just hovering over Olivia's lap.

 _Let's see if she can miss that…_

Of course, it was practically impossible for Olivia to miss. Her jaw dropped as she looked directly at Alex's firm rear practically begging to be touched in her lap and she stood up without thinking.

The blonde's hands shot out as she frantically tried to steady herself so that she wouldn't head plant into her glass coffee table, barely managing to catch herself. When she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, she felt the slightly cool liquid pour on her lower back, dripping down to her boy shorts and all the way along her spine and into her hair.

She cried out as she pushed herself upright, squirming to get the wine off of her body, only to find herself falling backwards, right onto Olivia. Olivia tumbled back onto the couch, Alex immediately landing on her lap with wide eyes and frantic hands trying to hold herself up.

 _Well at least I'm touching her now…_

Alex swore to herself as she removed herself from on top of Olivia, genuinely shocked that the detective didn't put her hands on her _once_ during the whole fiasco. "You should probably shower…"

 _Thank you, captain obvious._ Alex rolled her eyes as she moved her back, feeling the sticky liquid already drying on her skin. "I am so sorry, Olivia. I didn't get any on you, did I?" _Please say I did…_

"No, I think it all poured on you," Olivia replied as she averted her eyes from Alex's body and looked down at her pristine blouse and jacket. The blonde followed her gaze and realized that she was right; not one drop was on her. "Maybe I should go."

"No!" Alex cleared her throat in an attempt to mask her rush. "I mean, no it's fine. We still have some more questions to go over and I'll just go hop in the shower for a minute. I'll be quick."

"Okay, yeah. I'll read over my questions again," Olivia replied as she picked up the file, still not looking at the half-naked woman in front of her.

"Yeah, you do that," Alex muttered as she spun around and exited her living room as fast as she could. She was starting to regret this whole idea of trying to seduce Olivia. She had never had a problem trying to get a man or a woman to show interest in her in the past but Olivia seemed to be an entirely different species.

Half the time all she had to do was smile a certain way before her lover would throw her on a bed and ravish her and yet Olivia wouldn't even _look_ at her. She quickly stripped off her remaining clothing and stepped into the shower, intent on washing away her embarrassment from the evening.

Apparently washing twice couldn't even remove that.

After a few minutes, when she was certain all the wine was gone from her hair, she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her midsection, tucking a corner against her breast so that it would stay put. She quickly removed what remained of her makeup and didn't bother brushing her hair. It was useless anyway.

She had decided halfway through her shower that she'd ask Olivia to leave so that she could get reacquainted with her right hand since obviously the detective wouldn't be taking care of her anytime soon—or ever.

She lazily shook out her hair and ran a hand through it, making it look somewhat presentable before she headed back out into the living room where Olivia was still studiously reading over her files. "Hey, Olivia, I hope you don't mind but I'm feeling pretty tired."

Olivia glanced up, only long enough to take in Alex's towel and still wet shoulders and calves before looking back down. "Of course, I should probably go then." She tossed the file onto the table and stood up.

Alex followed her to the door, unlocking it so that the detective wouldn't struggle with it. "I really am sorry about this evening. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought and obviously rather clumsy."

"Nah, it's not a problem at all Alex. Thanks for inviting me over to your place so that we wouldn't have to do it in your office." Olivia reached for the door, opening it slightly and accidentally bumping it against the blonde. "Shit, sorry," Olivia apologized as she placed a hand on the blonde's bare shoulder, immediately pulling it away and snagging the edge of Alex's towel.

She watched in slow motion as Alex's brown towel unraveled from her body and pooled around her ankles. She quickly closed Alex's front door so that no one else could see. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Alex!"

Alex's grin immediately vanished as she blinked blankly. "You mean you didn't do that on purpose?"

"What?" Olivia questioned as she dropped her gaze to the floor and held a hand out in front of her so that she couldn't see Alex's naked body.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Olivia! What is wrong with you?!"

"Excuse me?"

She huffed as she held her arms out in shock. "I am literally standing here completely NAKED in front of you and somehow the floor is more interesting?!"

"I—" The detective stuttered, her eyes staying glued to the hardwood floor.

"You what? You have a girlfriend? You're not interested? What is it because I've been trying all damn evening to get you to touch me, hell to look at me _once_ in the same way that I look at you. So what is it?"

And then ever so slowly, brown orbs rose from the ground, trailing up a pale body, before landing on angry blue ones. "I'm not gay."

Alex blinked twice. "Oh fucking fantastic," She muttered as she rolled her eyes, reaching down for her towel so that she could cover herself again.

"But I really like you." Alex's eyes shot up, one hand clasped to the towel that was doing little to cover herself. "And I really like what I see." Chestnut eyes trailed up and down her body and Alex couldn't help but shiver under her intense gaze.

"And I really, _really_ want to trail my tongue over your breasts and between your legs." Alex's eyes bulged as she stared slack-jawed at the detective. She squirmed under Olivia's gaze, hoping that the flood of wetness that just migrated between her legs and the throbbing that just started wouldn't be too obvious.

"And you say you're not gay," Alex gasped out, instinctively tightening her thighs together.

Olivia confidently took a step closer to the blonde. "I'm not."

"But…but you want to…" Alex couldn't seem to form a single sentence under Olivia's gaze.

Olivia took another step closer until she was inches from the ADA's body. "Trail my tongue…" She reached out her hand, giving Alex enough time to step back if she wanted to, before pressing the tips of her fingers against the blonde's torso. She slid them to the left, grazing over Alex's breast. "Over these." Her fingers migrated to her other breast, teasing it as well.

"And…"

The detective grinned. "And between…" Her fingers slid down Alex's torso, stopping momentarily to pluck the towel out of her hand and drop it to the floor. She returned her touch to Alex's quivering abdomen and slid down lower until she was touching the apex of her clenched thighs. "Your legs."

In a swift motion, Olivia turned Alex so that her back was pinned between the wall and Olivia's body. "So tell me, Alex, is that what you want too?"

Alex barely managed to nod. Olivia stared at her with a straight face for a few beats until the corner of her lips turned up into a smile, flashing her signature lopsided grin at the blonde before lunging forward.

Alex moaned heartily as she felt Olivia's muscular frame press against hers, pinning her naked body to the wall. The detective showed no mercy as her lips immediately attacked the ADA's neck, sucking and kissing the pale skin until it was a brilliant shade of red.

She nipped at her pulse point, her collarbone, just beneath her ear, and at the side of her mouth. She pressed an open mouth kiss just at the corner of Alex's panting lips before sucking in her bottom lip, nipping at it none too gently.

The blonde's moans reverberated deep from her throat, echoing off of the living room walls as Olivia continued exploring every inch of pale flesh with nothing more than her mouth. When a talented tongue migrated down her chest and to her breast, Alex thought she'd lose it.

The detective hummed against a warm breast and wrapped her lips around a hardening rosy nipple. "You're my new favorite taste," Olivia murmured against the blonde's breast before opening up her mouth and sucking it in deeper.

"Oh…" One of Alex's hands weaved into the brunette locks while the other gripped onto the shoulder of a leather jacket. "But you're not…you're not gay…"

Olivia merely hummed in response as she released a pert breast, scraping her teeth gently against a pebbled nipple. "Like candy," She whispered as she blew warm air across Alex's other breast, causing her nipple to immediately seize up. "But sweeter…"

She kissed around her neglected breast, only moving her lips closer when Alex's moans turned into groans of disapproval. She wrapped her lips around a nipple and lashed her tongue against it, holding Alex's quivering body in place. "So addictive…" She pressed a kiss to a straining nipple before sliding her lips down to Alex's navel. "Like a drug…but stronger…"

And the blonde almost combusted when that skilled tongue dipped into her navel and swirled around before biting just beneath it. "Like silk…" Finally warm hands settled on her thighs, touching her body at long last but her relief only lasted long enough for Olivia to guide one of her legs over a strong, leather-clad shoulder while the brunette dropped down to her knees.

Her cheek brushed against Alex's thighs, her hot breath hitting a perfectly trimmed mound. "But softer…"

"Oh god…touch me, please…"

"So needy…" The ADA's legs quivered as Olivia hovered her mouth over the apex of her legs, brown eyes flashing up to make contact with blue ones. "But I want you…" She took a second to push Alex's leg further out and adjusted the one on her shoulder, opening the blonde up to her.

She lowered her mouth to Alex's slick, pulsing core while locking eyes with the blonde. She blew warm air over her saturated lips. "I want you…"

"Take me," Alex all but cried out, forcing her eyes to stay on the tantalizing view of Olivia's head between her legs. Her head hit the wall the moment she saw Olivia's tongue slip out and run up the length of her slit.

"Mmm," Olivia hummed in approval as her tongue darted out again, gathering the fresh flood of wetness that escaped Alex's core. "So sweet…" Her tongue continued to tease Alex's outer lips before pushing in deep, separating them and exposing the tight ring of muscles around the blonde's entrance. "Like honey…"

Without warning, she pushed her tongue deep into Alex's pulsing core, another flood of wetness coating her tongue as she did so. She pulled out, far too soon for the blonde's liking and began to lap at her sodden folds, desperate to not let another drop of her essence go to waste.

A hand tightened in her hair, fingers curling up and tugging against locks of her hair. "You feel so…" Alex moaned as her head thudded against the wall, her thighs quivering against Olivia's head.

"So tight…" Olivia interjected, pushing her tongue back into the blonde's core. She pushed her tongue in and out a few times, reveling in the way her walls tightened in an attempt to pull her tongue in deeper. "So warm…so tight…" She pulled her tongue out, dragging the new pulse of wetness further up Alex's lips and spreading it around her straining bundle. "So wet…"

"Oh…Liv…please…" Nails dragged across her scalp as fingers pulled her closer. Olivia tried to hold back her grin as she used her tongue to push back the hood to the blonde's straining bundle. With skilled ease, she wrapped her lips around it and lashed her tongue against the hard nub, gently at first then more firmly.

It took mere seconds before Alex's thighs tightened around her head and began to quiver and jerk. Olivia finally allowed her hands to hold onto the blonde's hips, forcing her firmly against the wall as she continued her pleasant torture.

Once she knew Alex was teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm, she guided one hand between Alex's legs and pushed a single finger into her clenching core. She pushed it firmly forward against Alex's front walls, hitting that spongy patch of flesh repeatedly while flicking her tongue across the hard nub.

Not even ten seconds later, she felt Alex's inner walls clamp down around her finger at such a quick pace she couldn't have pulled back even if she wanted to. The blonde convulsed around her finger, a new flood of wetness coating her as she continued rubbing at her inner walls.

The seconds dragged on before Olivia stilled her movements and extracted her finger from Alex's tight core, much to the blonde's disappointment. She slowly stood up off of her knees and held the ADA's body firmly against the wall as she did so.

Once she was eye level with her, Olivia sucked her finger into her mouth, removing every drop of Alex's arousal before removing her finger from between her lips. She moaned softly in approval as her eyes flickered back to blue ones.

"But you're not gay," Alex whispered, blinking her eyes a few times in an attempt to clear up her blurry vision and the ringing in ears. Olivia smiled and pressed a gentle open mouth kiss on soft, kiss-swollen lips.

"I'm not," Olivia confirmed as she ran both of her hands up Alex's sides and back down. Her hands found their way to the back of toned thighs before lifting the blonde up off of the ground. Lengthy legs wrapped themselves around Olivia's waist instinctively as hands found their way around the neckline of a leather jacket.

All Alex wanted to do right now was divest the detective of her clothes but before she had the chance to, she felt a hand make its way between their bodies. Suddenly she was filled once more, this time with two fingers, causing her head to slam back into the wall behind her as her body arched into Olivia's touch, begging for more.

Olivia pulled the blonde off of the wall and carried her down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a wall before finding her way into Alex's bedroom. With skilled ease, she lowered the blonde onto the bed, her fingers remaining imbedded in her tight core.

"So what is this then?" Alex questioned as the brunette carefully positioned herself on top of her, the smooth leather of her jacket brushing up against her pebbled nipples. Olivia smirked as she pressed a kiss to curious lips.

"It's an Alex thing."


End file.
